


Teach Me About His Needs

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, BDSM Scene, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural), Sub Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeur Sam, Voyeurism, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer was fussy. He wanted to go down. Needed to go down. But the dynamics have changed. Sam was no longer his Dom; Gabriel was.





	Teach Me About His Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog that is bolded is being spoken in Enochian
> 
> Shout out to our Beta @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL). I'm loving her notes on the master document. 
> 
> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Lucifer was becoming fussy.

There were no other words for it. He wasn’t being bratty, like he usually was when he wanted to go into subspace and didn’t want to ask for it. He wasn’t acting melancholic, as is the case whenever a difficult day for him to come around was.

Lucifer was _fussy._

He wanted to go down. Needed to go down. But the dynamics have changed. Sam was no longer his Dom; Gabriel was. And with that came entirely new behavior to showcase his need for it.

In the end, Dean approached the younger archangel and asked him to do something about Lucifer, concerned for his friend’s well-being.

“He’s acting like I am when I _really_ need to go down,” he confessed with a slight blush. “I don’t get bratty, I get anxious and fussy. Please.”

Gabriel looked up from his transcription of an older Sumerian text into modern English and nodded. “I'd noticed. I was just waiting until a certain someone asked.” He pushed his notes to the side and put the cap on his pen. “After what's happened I wasn't going to pounce it on him.”

“I get that Gabe, I really do.” Dean nodded. “But he’s not going to ask, I can tell you that right now.” He sat across from the Trickster. “This is a whole new ball game for him. You’re his Dom, Sam’s out of the picture. . . Well, as far as scening goes. He doesn’t know how to ask for it with you.”

Gabriel let a wry smile slip as he looked at the hunter. “Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll take care of Luci and maybe teach your brother a lesson or two in the process.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.”

The younger archangel stood with a stretch of his back before walking past Dean. He couldn't help but wind the guy up a little, a friendly tease as it were. Gabriel bent down in Dean's face so he could murmur with every ounce of his own Dominant persona leaking through. “Thank you for telling me your concerns. I'll be sure to tell Cas to reward a good boy such as yourself.”

Dean groaned and pushed Gabriel. “Dude. That’s creepy. Not as creepy as when Lucifer gets like that, but still creepy.” His cheeks were flushed pink though.

“It may be creepy, but you kinda liked it.” Gabriel said with a laugh as he straightened up. Clapping the older Winchester on the shoulder, he went in search for Lucifer.

Dean shook his head with a mumbled “Whatever.” and headed off to do some work on the Impala.

Lucifer was in the nest, reading one of his romance novels. The entire room was pristine, showcasing the fact that Lucifer just cleaned it as a part of his fussy behavior, and the way he was laying down with his book made it so the covers didn’t even wrinkle.

Gabriel carefully laid across the foot of the bed and bit playfully at Lucifer's bare foot and then quickly kissed where his teeth had been. “Hi beautiful. Whatcha readin’?”

“One of my dime store novels, Gabe I just cleaned my foot,” Lucifer fussed, carefully bringing his foot up to rub at it.

“All the more reason to love on it.” Gabriel said as he moved to the other one and kissed the tip of each toe before laying his cheek against Lucifer’s ankle. Looking up with a roll of his eyes, he stroked up the length of Lucifer’s calf. “Would you say I’ve always been a direct person?”

“You have always had a blunt sort of personality, if that’s what you’re asking.” Lucifer said, peering over his book to peer at his brother.

“Oh good.” Gabriel said. “Then that makes two of us. So let’s make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Lucifer asked.

“If you need to go down you don’t have to say a damned word. Just come straddle my lap and bare the side of your throat.” Gabriel sat up and took ahold Lucifer’s foot. His thumbs gently pressing into the arch. “Even if I’m in the middle of boring translations.”

Lucifer groaned softly at Gabriel pressing into his arch. “Alright.” He brought up his book again, considering the conversation over.

Quirking up an eyebrow at his brother, clearly amused by the stubbornness Lucifer was showing. Rolling off of the bed, he crossed to the closet and started flicking hangers with Sam’s dress shirts across the rods while humming tunelessly.

Lucifer snapped his head up and glared at Gabriel’s back. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Gabriel picked a simple white shirt and a pair of Sam’s slacks off the rack and carefully draped them on the foot of the bed. “Preparing.”

“Well, _stop._ ” Lucifer said a bit irritably, getting off of the bed carefully and picked up the shirt and slacks. “I _just_ pressed these an hour ago.”

Gabriel grabbed Lucifer’s wrist and held it firm. “Put those back.” His voice was tender but held a hard edge to it. The same edge he used to use when he and his brother’s commanded legions of the Host. Lucifer wasn’t the only one who could pull that voice out of left field when needed.

“No,” Lucifer said simply. “I _just_ pressed them, and even if you lay them on the bed they’ll wrinkle.”

Taking the clothes from Lucifer’s grasp, he dropped them to the bed and turned Lucifer to face him, slowly sinking down until he was seated on the edge of the mattress. “You know you want to go down, Heylel. I’m ready and willing to take care of you, so why are you fighting it?”

Lucifer simply stood there, not having an answer for his brother. He ducked his head down and clenched his jaw, a sign of nerves within the older angel.

“I’ve dominated you before.” Gabriel drew him forward with a gentle tug to his arm. “Don’t you trust me to do it again?”

Lucifer allowed himself to be tugged forward and he just gave a stiff, somewhat formal nod.

Gabriel’s expression fell from his happy and calm look to something a little sadder. He hadn’t realized that such a simple gesture could hurt so quick. Taking a breath he lifted Lucifer’s hand and kissed it tenderly, taking advantage of the angle to hide his face from Lucifer. “Is it me specifically or what Sam put you through?”

Lucifer let loose a sniffle, barely audible. “The second one.” he whispered quietly.

Looking up, he pressed Lucifer’s palm to his cheek. “Let me prove that I’m not like that. That I can make it good for you.”

Lucifer took a deep breath and slowly slid onto Gabriel’s lap. Instead of baring his neck, he buried his face into his brother’s neck, wrapping every limb he could around the smaller archangel.

“Good boy.” Gabriel whispered to him as he stroked a hand along his back. “Do you want me to tell you everything I’m going to do to you?”

Lucifer nodded, giving another slightly louder sniffle. “Please,” he whispered very softly, a tendril of shame coloring the word.

“First, I’m going to undress you. Kissing each bit of flesh I find along the way.” Gabriel accentuated his point by placing a gentle kiss to the curve of Lucifer’s shoulder that was peeking out of his collar.

Lucifer sniffled and nodded, shivering at the gentle kiss. His fingers dug into the shirt on Gabriel’s back.

“Then I’m going to tie you up. Just tight enough that it feels like you’re being held.” Gabriel added as his hand drifted down the the hem of Lucifer’s shirt. His fingers teased along a small sliver of skin peeking through.

Lucifer gave a quiet whimper and clung to Gabriel tighter, feeling himself start to slip but still holding on to reality for a little bit.

Gabriel ran his nose along Lucifer’s jaw. “Then we’re going to do something really fun. Want to know what it is or should I surprise you?”

Lucifer tilted his head slightly. “Tell, please,” he whispered, that same color of shame in his tone.

“You’re going to lick me open. Get me nice and wet.” Gabriel whispered seductively. “Then when I tell you, you’re going to sink that beautiful cock into me and fuck me exactly how I tell you to.”

Lucifer gave a surprised noise and raised his head, the perfect look of confusion and mild shame at needing so much attention before the scene on his face as he tried to wrap his mind around what Gabriel was telling him. “Y-y-y-you’re gonna let me f-f-f-fuck you?” He hiccupped.

“Never heard of domming from the bottom?” Gabriel smirked up at his brother and waggled his eyebrows. “Besides, how could I pass up the chance of having you inside me?”

 

Lucifer blushed and buried his head back into Gabriel’s neck, shaking his head in answer to Gabriel’s first question.

“I’ve been reading quite a bit this week. Even went on a few forums to get pointers and you want to know what I read that made what we already knew real for me?”

“What?” Lucifer’s voice was barely audible.

“My job as is to take care of you. Give us both pleasure but you.” Gabriel pressed his lips to Lucifer’s ear and whispered so soft that his breath wouldn’t have disturbed a cobweb. “You have the true power in this. Everything is for you.”

Lucifer hiccupped and gave a sniffle, a few tears coming to his eyes. “Why?” he whispered.

“Because, My Shining MorningStar. You’re the sub. You’re in my care and without the power of your consent I’d just be an angel who tries to think of ways to spank himself.”

Lucifer gave another hiccup and sniffle, a few tears trailing down his face.

“So a really big question for you.” Gabriel said as he pulled back and brushed the tears from Lucifer’s cheeks. “Do you consent to placing your body, mind and everything in between into my care?”

Lucifer nodded, giving another hiccup. “C-c-could you hold me before?” he asked, his voice catching in his throat before it finished its sentence. “Please?”

“Can I hold you in the shower?” Gabriel asked with a smile. “I smell like hundred year old vellum and dust.”

Lucifer considered the question as he took Gabriel’s free hand and played with his fingers. Finally he nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“Okay.” Gabriel said and kissed him softly before wrapping his arms tight around him. “Hold on tight.”

Lucifer clung tightly to Gabriel, wrapping his arms and legs around him and burying his face back into Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel carefully stood and walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door, he rocked in place for a moment. “Want to get us undress the slow way or quicker than that?”

Lucifer thought for a moment, nuzzling into Gabriel’s shoulder as he sought comfort in his brother’s arms. “Quick.” he finally murmured, not wanting to be separated from Gabriel.

“Then do it.” Gabriel murmured as he kissed just below his ear.

Lucifer gave a whine and nestled his face more into Gabriel’s neck. “You.” he mumbled.

“Okay.” Gabriel conceded and with the smallest push of grace their clothes disappeared and reappeared neatly folded on the bathroom counter. With one more use of his power, Gabriel turned on the shower and put what he needed to shave off the thick beard he’d been sporting for months.

Lucifer shivered as the cold air hit his body and he curled up tighter into Gabriel.

“So tell me.” Gabriel started to say as he stepped into the shower and put himself between Lucifer and the spray. “Once we start is there anything special you want to do?”

Lucifer hummed as he thought it over before shaking his head. “No.” he mumbled.

“Operation: RimJob is a go then.” Gabriel joked as he backed further into the spray to wet his shoulders. “Need to you stand on your own feet, sweetheart. I need my hands to scrub and shave.”

Lucifer gave a hiccup at the new nickname. Slowly, reluctantly, he placed one, then both feet on the shower floor but kept himself pressed against Gabriel.

Gabriel picked up the bottle of body wash and smirked at Lucifer before turning it upside down between them, letting the cool liquid trickle down their chests. “You're gonna have to do some intense wiggling if you’re going to be a good body sponge.”

Lucifer squeaked at the coldness of the body wash and squirmed, his lips forming a slight pout in protest to the chill on his chest.

Wiggling against Lucifer, Gabriel grinned. “Gonna have to wiggle better than that or use hands.”

“Loof?” Lucifer asked, looking at his brother. The hints of him falling into subspace were there, but the process was gradual.

Gabriel handed him the loofah sponge and poured a bit more soap on it. “Lots of bubbles.”

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into Gabriel a little bit more before he began washing himself down, scrubbing fiercely at his skin, the pigment turning pink as he did so.

He let it go on for a minute or so until Gabriel saw that Lucifer was trying to scrub himself raw. Gently, placing a hand over Lucifer’s he slowed down his movements. “Easy, Sweetheart. You’re not covered in paint.” Swiping his hand through the lather on Lucifer’s chest, Gabriel used his palms to massage the soap into Lucifer’s skin. When he was kneeling before him, Gabriel looked up. “Doesn’t that feel better?”

Lucifer nodded with a quiet whimper, looking down at his wriggling toes.

Gabriel finished with his legs and turned him to stand under the water. Once Lucifer was rinsed clean, Gabriel took the can of shaving cream and smeared a thick layer on his face and neck.

Lucifer watched Gabriel with interest.

Winking at Lucifer, Gabriel took the old fashioned straight razor in hand and slowly opened it. “I thought it’d be nice to be smooth and clean for you.” he explained as he looked into Lucifer’s eyes and held out the sharp instrument. “And I want you to do it for me.”

Lucifer whined and shook his head. “No... I can’t,” he whispered. His eyes pleaded with Gabriel.

“Shhh.” Gabriel soothed as he cupped Lucifer’s cheek with a foam covered hand. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. I trust you. You won’t hurt me. I won’t let you hurt me.”

Lucifer hiccupped and shook his head again. “Please,” he whispered.

“Heylel, remember how you said that you trust me?” Gabriel said in a soft, gentle voice. “Well I trust you just as much if not more.”

Lucifer bit his lower lip and leaned into Gabriel’s hand. “Okay,” he whispered.

Gabriel turned the handle toward him and said with a tease. “Just don’t make me look like an evil swashbuckler.”

Lucifer blushed and gently took the razor. Slowly, gently, he began shaving Gabriel’s face. The hand not holding the razor trembled slightly, and he fumbled for one of Gabriel’s hands.

Gabriel caught his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “Doing so good, Sweetheart. I barely feel the blade touching me.”

Lucifer hiccupped and continued shaving Gabriel, squeezing his hand tightly as he worked dutifully at his task.

When Lucifer had finished, Gabriel splashed some water on his face and then smiled at Lucifer as he ran the back of his knuckles on his clean cheek, “Not a cut and smooth as a baby’s butt.”

Lucifer blushed as he closed the razor and set it aside before wrapping his arms around Gabriel and letting the tension he was holding the entire time during the shave seep out of him.

“I’m proud of you, Heylel.” Gabriel whispered to him as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer. “Ready to get out and dried off?”

Lucifer nodded. “Uh huh,” he mumbled.

Gabriel turned off the water and led Lucifer out of the shower. Snapping up a luxurious white towel he used it to mop the water from Lucifer’s skin and hair. When he was satisfied that his brother was dry, Gabriel wound the towel around his waist and tucked it into place. With a flick of his wrist another towel appeared and Gabriel held it out to him. “Dry me next.”

This was a task Lucifer felt he could do without much issue, and he went to work slowly but gently drying his brother off.

“Feeling a little better, sweetheart?” Gabriel murmured as he ran his hand over the soft short strands Lucifer’s hair. The style looking more like Dean’s than a military cut. It was endearing on him.

“A little.” Lucifer mumbled, leaning into the soft touch. “Still a bit nervous, though.”

“It’s okay to be nervous, but I hope there’s a little bit of excitement in there too.” Gabriel said with a gentle smile. “I can’t remember the last time it was just the two of us rolling around in the sheets.”

Lucifer nuzzled into Gabriel. “When you came back from Heaven and Sam was gone,” he murmured softly.

“So nearly two years?” Gabriel mused out loud. “Damn, Heylel. That’s too long.”

Lucifer nuzzled into Gabriel some more, allowing his younger brother’s presence and voice soothe his nerves and relax him.

Gabriel tilted Lucifer’s head back so he could see his face and smiled mischievously. “I guess that means we’re going to have to savor tonight and make sure we set aside some time for just the two of us. Maybe even go home and see if we can scandalize the host with how loud we get.”

Lucifer blushed and ducked his head out of Gabriel’s hand and nuzzled back into his shoulder. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“Come on, you big cuddle kitten. Let’s get you in the nest and get you nice and relaxed before we start.” Gabriel said with a kiss to the side of Lucifer’s head and then led him out of the bathroom with an arm around his waist.

Lucifer allowed Gabriel to lead him out of the bathroom, nestled comfortably into Gabriel’s side, already beginning to relax. However, that changed when he smelled Sam, then laid eyes on him. With a very quiet whimper, he pressed himself into Gabriel’s side and tried to hide from him. He was too vulnerable in his current state to have Sam be so close.

“Heya, Sam. What brings you to the nest in the middle of the afternoon?” Gabriel asked with a light tone as he tightened his hold on Lucifer.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed with his hands braced on either side of his hips, looking at ease. “I was going to head to the store to pick up a few things and came to see if you wanted anything.”

Gabriel shook his head, his mind at odds with itself on whether he wanted Sam to stay or go. “Other than a few things we have on the list, we’re good.”

He started to push himself off the bed when Sam stopped and studied the pair of angels with a downtrodden expression. “I know you two are going to scene and I wanted to let you know that I’ll be gone and won’t disturb you.”

Lucifer hugged Gabriel tighter, burying his face into his brother’s neck. He gave a quiet whimper.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pointed to the bed with his free hand. “Sit your giant ass right back on that bed and don’t you dare move.” His voice was authoritative and strong.

Sam gaped at him but found himself slowly lowering back down to the bed without even second guessing the move. “Gabriel?” he asked tentatively.

“Damned lucky too. You could be talking to Loki, who isn’t a nice guy.” Gabriel said as he led Lucifer to the other side of the nest and sat him down gently.

Lucifer reached up to try to cling to Gabriel, not ready to let go yet.

“Just a minute, Heylel. I’m gonna talk to Sam and then I’ll come cuddle the stuffing out of you.” Gabriel whispered before dropping a soft, quick kiss to his lips. “Now get nice and comfy.”

Lucifer returned the kiss and he wrapped his arms around his legs and watched with wide eyes.

Gabriel pulled on a pair of jeans and zipped them up, because regardless of how firm he sounded no one could have a serious conversation with their tackle kit flopping about. “So here’s the deal, kiddo.” He started as he moved to stand in front of Sam with his arms crossed over his chest. “I respect your decision to step back and while that may help you find your center again, it does nothing for you when it comes to learning how to take care of Lucifer the way he needs.”

Sam went to say that he knew _how_ to take care of Lucifer, but then considered his actions of late and closed his mouth, sensing he was still in hot water with Gabriel. “Okay.”

“Okay. So rule numero uno. What I say goes. At all times. If I say quiet you go into silent mode. If I say leave, you leave. No argument. Comprende?” One of Gabriel’s eyebrow curved up on his forehead in a challenge.

Sam swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Rule number two. You will not touch Lucifer without his or my express permission and rule number three.” Gabriel bent down so that he was eyelevel with the hunter. A smile spreading across his face that Sam had rarely seen. This was beyond his usual smiles, this had a hint of danger and power behind it. “You will always address me as Loki.”

Sam swallowed, more audibly this time. “Y-y-y-yes, Loki.” he stammered. His eyes slid over to where Lucifer was rocking himself, looking small and scared.

“Awesome.” Gabriel’s clapped his hands together as he stood up, his usual self in the foreground. “Now Sam, I have some things to do for Lucifer that you don’t need to be around for. So off to the shower with you. Get yourself nice and clean. Then I want you to come back and get dressed in the clothes I’ve put on the back of the chair.”

Sam took one last look at Lucifer, longing to reach out to him, to hold him and really apologize, but he couldn’t. “Yes, Loki,” He said softly, getting off the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

As soon as Sam was out of the room, Lucifer got off the bed and ran to Gabriel, jumping on him and wrapping himself around his brother like a koala, silent tears streaming down his face.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here and you remember that it’s Sam, right? Sammy loves you. He really does and he wants to be better.” Gabriel whispered to him as he sat on the bed and then laid back.

Lucifer sniffled and clung to Gabriel tightly, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck.

Gabriel closed his eyes and pulled one of the blankets around them. He’d never admit it outloud to either of them, but his heart was breaking to see Sam and Lucifer like this. In fact it was getting bad enough for him that when he did dream it was disjointed images of empty nests and Mary Rose crying for Daddy Sam.

Finally, Lucifer’s tears stopped, and he nosed at Gabriel’s jawline curiously. His eyes, while red rimmed, were bright and bluer than they had been in centuries, giving him an innocent sort of look.

Pulling himself out of his own funk, Gabriel turned his head toward Lucifer and smiled. “Well look at those pretty blue eyes. See anything good with them today?”

Lucifer blushed and nosed into Gabriel. “Mates.” he mumbled in a semi happy voice.

“Are you talking about me, Sweetheart?” Gabriel asked as he lazily stroked over Lucifer’s side.

Lucifer nodded, slowly relaxing into Gabriel’s hold once more. “Yeah.” he mumbled.

“I have to ask you. Do you mind that Sam’s gonna stay?” Gabriel asked softly.

Lucifer was quiet, tracing Sanskrit runes on Gabriel’s chest as he pondered the question. “No.” he mumbled quietly, creating another rune above Gabriel’s left nipple. “You’re here. You’ll keep me safe.”

“Absolutely.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to his cheek. “In fact, Sammy boy is gonna sit in the corner and watch. That’s all.”

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel in the midst of drawing a rune. “Are you gonna make him help with afterwards?” he asked softly.

“Only if you want him to.” Gabriel brushed his fingers down Lucifer’s cheek. “And only if he takes his punishment like a good boy.”

Lucifer leaned into the touch. “Okay.” he murmured.

“Are you ready to start or do you need more time?” Gabriel’s fingers drifted down his brother’s cheek and grazed along the tender curve of his neck.

Lucifer shivered and gave it some thought, still tracing runes into his brother’s skin. “Could. . . you ease me into the mindset again? Please?” he asked quietly. He knew what his brother had been doing, and up until he had seen Sam, it had been working.

“Of course.” Gabriel pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, savoring the feel of them.

Lucifer sighed, kissing Gabriel back and melting into his hold as his eyes fluttered closed.

Not pushing the kiss beyond a few sucking pulls to Lucifer’s bottom lip, Gabriel eased his hands down to Lucifer’s waist.

Lucifer gave a quiet whine and let Gabriel touch and lead him. A sudden thought came across his mind and he reluctantly pulled away from Gabriel to ask his question. “I don’t have to call you Loki, do I?” he asked.

Gabriel gave a full bellied laugh. “No. Just call me Gabriel.”

Lucifer smiled and snuggled into Gabriel, cuddly and already slipping into his subspace mindset. “Mkay,” he hummed. When he looked up again, the blue was dulling slightly into grey and his eyes were a bit far away.

Gabriel saw the change and bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling like a goon. “Kneel in the middle of the bed for me, Sweetheart.”

Lucifer did so, keeping his knees apart and his head bowed. His arms he opted to rest on the small of his back. He swayed a little, but remained upright.

Sitting up, Gabriel adjusted his posture a little with a few words of praise and then stood to cross the room to the the closet. After a bit of digging around, he pulled out a wooden chest. The surface shined with a dull luster from the oils lovingly rubbed into the wood. He gently sat the chest in front of the nightstand.

Sam came out of the bathroom as Gabriel was situating the chest and crossed to the clothes laid out for him. “A dress shirt?” He asked as he ran his fingers along the collar.

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder and gave Sam a pointed look. “Dressing doesn’t require talking, Sam. Do so quietly and kneel in the corner so you can see the bed.”

Not entirely sure if he liked this side of Gabriel, Sam stared at him until the angel straightened up and waited calmly for him to comply. Sam squashed down his sense of pride and picked up the shirt. “Yes, Loki.”

Satisfied that Sam would follow his instructions without further complaint, Gabriel knelt behind Lucifer and kissed a path along his neck, his voice staying low and calm. “I have only a few questions before we start. Have your limits changed since I did this last?”

Lucifer whimpered and shook his head. “N-n-no,” he stuttered in need and want, tilting his head back to let Gabriel explore his neck.

“Thank you for telling me.” Gabriel stood from the bed and opened the chest he’d placed in front of the night stand and withdrew the wing bindings that'd had been used on him. He held the straps in front of Lucifer so the older angel could see them. “You can tell me to stop anytime, but I need to hear your word to make sure we all remember it.”

Lucifer nodded, eyeing the wing bindings in front of him. “C-c-cage,” he said clearly, wondering why his brother had gotten out the wing gear. He remembered Gabriel saying that he’d be bound, but he didn’t realize his wings would be. He looked up at Gabriel, trust and mild confusion in his eyes.

“Good, Sweetheart.” Gabriel laid the straps in his own lap and caressed along Lucifer’s back. “Just your wings tonight. I promise it doesn’t hurt at all. It actually feels really good.”

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly, keeping his eyes trained on Gabriel.

“Let them out. I want to see those pretty wings of yours.” Gabriel said as he started adjusting the straps in preparation.

Lucifer slowly let out his wings, the dusty rose feathers tipped in molten silver shining brightly. Each feather was neatly in it’s place. His wings were perfectly groomed, which had taken Lucifer hours to do by himself.

“Such neat and tidy feathers.” Gabriel said with an indulgent smile. He knew how particular Lucifer became when he hadn’t subbed in a while and usually the first thing to get addressed was his wings. The younger angel slipped the bindings over Lucifer’s wings and carefully cinched them shut, making sure that there was enough room give to them for minute movements if needed. “Perfect.” Gabriel breathed as he stepped away from his brother.

Sam had finished dressing and had knelt in the corner as instructed. He watched Gabriel and Lucifer with a keen eye. It never ceased to amaze him at how different Lucifer was with his brother. The scene already had a softer feel to it.

Lucifer’s entire body sank once the final strap was cinched closed, his breathing already heavier and eyes further away. Gabriel was right- it felt like he was being held tight and in someone’s warm arms and it _did_ feel really good.

“Are you comfortable, Sweetheart?” Gabriel asked softly.

“Yeah, feel warm.” Lucifer mumbled happily.

Gabriel let Lucifer’s lack of using his proper name slide and smiled indulgently as he walked over to Sam. When faced with his other husband, Gabriel’s smile disappeared. “And are you comfortable, boy?”

Sam set his jaw and gave a brief nod. “Yes, Loki,” he said.

Crouching down in front of the hunter, Gabriel carded his fingers through his long hair. “You’re going to be punished tonight and probably not how you think. Do you know why?” he said softly.

“Because I hurt our mate, Loki.” Sam whispered softly.

“That’s right.” Gabriel reached down and arranged Sam’s hands so they were behind his back. “When you play too rough with our toys, you don’t get to play with our toys. Now your punishment is simple. You won’t come tonight. Not by my hand, Lucifer’s or even your own. Do you understand?”

Sam swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Loki,” he murmured.

“Can you keep your hands behind your back or do you need a restraint?” Gabriel asked gently.

“I can keep them behind my back,” Sam said quickly, panicking slightly at the idea of restraint, “Loki.” he added.

“Good boy.” Gabriel whispered to him before leaning forward and capturing Sam’s mouth in a kiss. It was instantly demanding and teasing at the same time. Gabriel’s tongue flicking across Sam’s lips but never pushing past them while his hand cupped Sam through the slacks and gently massaged his cock through the thin layer of cotton.

Sam moaned softly and allowed Gabriel to control the kiss, closing his eyes.

When Gabriel was satisfied by the plumpness he felt under his palm he broke the kiss and smiled at the human. “Good boy.” he murmured before stepping away and joining Lucifer on the bed. Kneeling in front of him, Gabriel tilted his face up and kissed him far softer than he had Sam, gently sucking along his bottom lip.

Lucifer gave a soft sigh and melted into the gentle and soft kiss, his eyes fluttering closed.

Gabriel’s hands splayed out around the sides of Lucifer’s neck as he held him in place. His kiss deepening as he slipped his tongue past Lucifer’s lips and teased at the soft, wet tongue he found inside with the tip of his own.  

Lucifer gave a soft, needy whimper as his jaw dropped to allow Gabriel more room, letting Gabriel hold him right where he wanted.

Gabriel broke for air and smoothed his hands out over Lucifer’s shoulders. “Want more, Sweetheart?”

“Please, Ga’riel,” Lucifer whimpered.

“Then suck me. I know how much you love sucking my cock.” Gabriel said, his hand wandering down over Lucifer’s shoulder to tease a finger along the base of his wing.

Lucifer’s wing involuntarily twitched from the touch, as if to get away. No one except for him had touched his wings since he’d had sex with Dean. Sam hadn’t even played with them when they got rough. He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Gabriel’s cock, eyes flicking up to meet Gabriel’s, seeking approval.

“That’s it, Sweetheart. Want you to tease a bit. I want to be nice and hard when you fuck me.” Gabriel sighed as he leaned back to give his brother room to move. Ignoring the twitching in Lucifer’s wing, he ran the back of his hand over the arch, laying the feathers flat.

Sam’s head jerked up at Gabriel’s declaration and his eyes widened in surprise. He’d never actually witnessed anyone being dominant in such a submissive position. It was a thought that hadn’t even occurred to him to try.

Lucifer whimpered and sucked the tip of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth, eyes still seeking approval from his brother’s golden ones. His wings twitched again.

“Doing so good.” Gabriel murmured as he looked down at Lucifer and smiled. “Keep going.”

Lucifer pressed his tongue to the underside of the head, eyes getting slightly foggier at the praise.

The sudden intense sensation of Lucifer’s tongue pressing against him had Gabriel bucking up into his mouth. “Fuck..just like that..don’t stop.” Gabriel panted as his hands rubbed their way down between Lucifer’s wings, kneading the muscles until he reached the base of his wings. With a delicately light touch Gabriel circled around his brother’s oil glands.

Lucifer keened around Gabriel’s cock, drawing him in further as his back physically made an effort to avoid his brother’s hands.

Gabriel’s hands and eyebrows raise simultaneously. “Get up, Luci.” Gabriel said softly. “I want to ask you something and I want you looking at me while I do.”

Lucifer got up and kneeled in front of Gabriel again, looking at his brother.

“Don’t you like your wings touched anymore?” Gabriel asked as he cupped Lucifer’s cheek. His eyes were filled with concern as he studied his brother’s reaction.

Lucifer looked away from his brother’s eyes. “I got in trouble last time.” he mumbled.

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at first and then it dawned on him what happened. He flicks his eyes over to Sam and narrow in irritation. “Sweetheart, was Dean the last one who touched your wings?”

Lucifer nodded. “Uh huh.”

Gabriel felt himself scowling but quickly schooled his expression. He wasn’t angry at Lucifer or Dean, but angry at Sam and in a small part himself. This whole fiasco had gotten out of hand and gone way too far. Taking a deep breath, he spoke a bit louder so that Sam could hear him. “Did it feel good when Dean touched you?”

Lucifer nodded. “Uh huh,” he repeated.

Gabriel brushed his lips against Lucifer’s ear. “Did he kiss you?” his hand drifted down and pressed against Lucifer’s oil gland. “Here?”

Lucifer shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. “N-n-no.”

“It’s okay if he did.” Gabriel kissed the corner of his jaw gently. “Wish I could have seen it.” he said as his eyes lifted to look at Sam. “I would have loved to watch you come with Dean’s lips wrapped around the bottom of your wing.”

Sam was frowning at the pair and Gabriel could see the muscles in his jaw twitching with every word uttered.

Lucifer whimpered, almost feeling the anger and jealousy rolling off of Sam. “Y-y-yellow,” he stammered.

Gabriel backed off and sat down in front of Lucifer, holding his arms open for his brother. “Talk to me, Luci. What’s wrong?”

Lucifer slid into Gabriel’s arms and nestled himself safely inside, bringing his bound wings tight around him. “Can feel what Sam’s feeling and it’s not nice,” he mumbled, already starting to come out of subspace. “Just need a minute.”

“Do you want him to leave?” Gabriel asked as he rested his cheek against Lucifer’s head. “Because if he can’t be a good boy then he can go amuse himself and I’ll talk to him later.”

Lucifer gave it a moment’s thought, then shook his head. “He can stay.” he murmured.

Gabriel looked toward Sam and smirked. “Hear that, Sammy? Even though you can’t keep your jealousy in check he’s letting you stay. What do you say?”

Sam’s jaw dropped. He didn’t expect for Lucifer to say he could stay. “If you think that’s alright, Loki.” Sam said, confused as to why Lucifer was obviously upset over what he was feeling, and yet allowing the source of that to stay.

Gabriel nodded, pleased with the answer and turned his attention back to Lucifer. “You know, I wasn’t just blowing smoke up your ass a minute ago. I would have loved to have been there.”

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel, surprise evident on his face. “Why?”

“Why not? You’re beautiful. Dean is a damned handsome guy who I have on good authority didn’t know how to give a wingjob.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at his brother. “I find the thought of you schooling someone on how to do it properly all kinds of hot.”

Lucifer blushed and buried his head in Gabriel’s shoulder. “His hands are more calloused than yours or Sam’s,” he murmured shyly. “So it felt rougher, but it was tender. Always tender. And he smelled of leather and beer.”

“Kinda like our Sammy. Except he has an undertone of paper and whiskey.” Gabriel said wistfully. “Did his cock feel good inside you or did you put the stem on his rose?”

Lucifer shoved Gabriel playfully. “Neither,” he admitted. “But. . . I did give him a blow job and he rutted between my ass cheeks. . . He’s got a nice cock. It’s really veiny for some reason.”

Gabriel feigned a shocked expression. “Only rutting? How disappointing. “ Then he leaned in conspiratorially as his eyes wandered back to Sam. “Is it as big as Sam’s? Please tell me it’s a Winchester trait.”

Lucifer blushed even more. “It’s big, but not as big as Sam’s.” he admitted.

Humming in thought, Gabriel’s hand slowly drew circles on Lucifer’s back as he held him.

Sam on the other hand was finally listening. Really listening. Some of it made him want to walk out of the room so he didn’t have to hear it but now he knew that there’d been no penetration. He bowed his head in shame when he realized that he’d never heard Lucifer over the past couple weeks when the angel tried to explain this very thing.

“And after you were done, did he jump up and act like you’d just committed a sin?” Gabriel asked.

“No.” Lucifer murmured. “We compared notes. Who’s toppier out of Castiel and Sam.” He giggled as he remembered. “He’s a cuddler, don’t let anyone tell you different.”

“I could have told you that.” Gabriel chuckled. “We used to sleep in a big pile, remember? The man was always plastered against my back.”

Lucifer giggled. “Bigger than you know.” he hummed.

“So I have to ask. For educational purposes. Who’s top’s the tops?” Gabriel asked.

“Sam.” Lucifer giggled more. “Dean says he wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end.”

“Sam’s cock is intimidating to the casual observer.” Gabriel smirked over at Sam, who was surprisingly enough, smiling but trying his best to hide it.

Lucifer nodded. “He kisses like Michael did.” he said wistfully, looking down at his hands. “Needy, demanding, yet so tender, so gentle. Like you were made of glass.”

“I’m so cornering him on New Year's Eve.” Gabriel sighed. “Then all I have to worry about is Castiel beating my ass for it.”

Lucifer giggled.

“Or Dean.” Sam mumbled from his spot and shifted in his spot.

“Oh I don’t know about that, Sam. Your brother might enjoy a little bit of Gabriel Surprise.” Gabriel teased.

Lucifer shook his head and nipped Gabriel’s jaw. “He’s a biter.” he warned.

“So are you.” Gabriel said as he tilted his head to the side. “So, big question. Are we calling it a night or do you want to continue? Either way I’d really like to have you inside me.”

Lucifer gave a quiet hum of contemplation, nosing into Gabriel’s neck. “I can continue.” he mumbled.

“Ask Sam if he’s going to be a good boy for us and continue?” Gabriel said as he placed his hand on the back of Lucifer’s head, his fingers gently scratching along his scalp.

Lucifer turned his head and looked at Sam with wide, needy eyes, asking in body language alone.

Sam looked into Lucifer’s eyes and nodded, wishing that he could be with them but knowing that they all needed this. “I’m good, Loki. We can continue.” he answered softly.

Gabriel kissed the curve of Lucifer’s shoulder with one arm snaked around his middle. Easing back onto the mattress, he separated from his brother and looked up with a grin. His hand slipping down to grip his own cock. “Remember what I told you earlier? About what I wanted you to do with that wicked tongue of yours?”

Lucifer nodded, already slipping back into that nice, deep subspace where speech was difficult. “Uh huh.”

The younger angel spread his legs in invitation and a warm smile.  “Then open me up, sweetheart. But no fingers. Not yet.”

Lucifer languidly moved between Gabriel’s thighs and began licking him open, moaning softly at the taste.

Gabriel lifted his legs until his knees were pressed to his chest as he let out soft pants and mewls. Lucifer’s tongue was hot and slick against his opening. “Feels good, Sweetheart. Just a little deeper.”

Lucifer moaned softly and did as he was told, sliding his tongue neatly into Gabriel’s hole.

His breath hitched in his throat as Lucifer's tongue breached him. “Yes!” Gabriel groaned. “You like fucking me with your tongue, sweetheart?”

Lucifer gave a bit of a louder moan and nodded, giving a low whimper of pleasure.

“Are you hard?” Gabriel asked and looked down at him with a hint of a teasing smirk. “Do you ache to be inside me?”

Lucifer flushed and moaned his affirmative answer.

Gabriel reached down and dragged his fingers through Lucifer's short hair. Torn between pulling Lucifer's face away from his hole and pushing him further in, Gabriel chose the former. “Show me. I want to see how hard you are.”

Lucifer whimpered in pleasure and slowly removed himself, kneeling in front of Gabriel once more. His cock jutted out proudly, a bead of precum oozing down his shaft from the slit.

Running a finger along the underside of Lucifer's cock, Gabriel gathered the pearl of precum on the tip of his finger and swirled it around the head of his cock. “Poor sweetheart. Looks painful.”

Lucifer whimpered and nodded. “Uh huh.” He barely kept his hips still as Gabriel swirled his finger and precum around the sensitive head of his cock.  

Gabriel closed his hand around the firm shaft of Lucifer’s cock and gave him a few loose strokes along the length. “Then I think you should fuck me. But only if you do it nice and hard. I want to feel you tomorrow.” The younger angel purred with his usual smirk.

Lucifer shuddered and gently rocked his hips up and into Gabriel’s fist. “Can I hold you down, please, Gabriel?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Gabriel said as he seemed to ponder the question while trying to hide a faint smile. “Have you been a very good boy?”

“I hope so.” Lucifer whimpered, eyes watching Gabriel’s face. “Please?”

Gabriel released his hold on Lucifer and spread his legs wide while lifting his hands up to the headboard. “Show me what you think you can do, Sweetheart.”

Lucifer crawled in between Gabriel’s legs, lifting them to rest on his shoulders as he lined himself up with his brother’s hole. He rested his hands lightly but firmly on Gabriel’s wrists. Far off eyes requested permission, asked for further approval.

Gabriel tightened his legs slightly, pulling Lucifer toward him. His hips lifted slightly and pushed the tip of Lucifer’s cock into him, then just as quickly he pulled away with a small sigh. “I should ride just the tip. See if you can come just like that.”

Lucifer whimpered and dropped his head down to Gabriel’s shoulder. His hips slid forward, breaching his brother slowly.

The sound of twin groans filled the room as Lucifer sank into Gabriel. One from Gabriel himself and the other from Sam. The hunter had done exactly as instructed and not moved from his spot but the sight of the two angels teasing and pleasing one another had him aching beneath his slacks. He could feel a patch of sticky wetness from precum growing over the tip of his cock.

Gabriel glanced over at the hunter and canted his hips up sharply. The sudden movement impaling himself the rest of the way onto Lucifer’s cock with a punched out groan. “Love your cock, sweetheart. So hot and thick.”

Lucifer took a deep breath, pacing himself, focusing on the instructions Gabriel has given him. He reached up, gripping the headboard above Gabriel, and slowly withdrew from his brother, leaving only the tip in. He took another deep breath before slamming into the younger angel completely and utterly.

Gabriel’s back bowed up from the bed as he cried out in pleasure. The vigourous stretch of his muscles around Lucifer bordered on painful, but it was the kind of pain he enjoyed. He swiveled his hips several times before putting a hand to the back of Lucifer’s neck. “Don’t come until I tell you. Understand?”

“Uh huh,” Lucifer whimpered, his hips pistoning in and out of Gabriel hard and fast, just the way his brother liked it. He focused all of his attention on Gabriel, on making _him_ feel good.

Raking his nails down Lucifer’s shoulders, Gabriel moaned and grunted with each slam of Lucifer’s hips to his. Finally, he pulled him down into a searing kiss after whispering to him. “Tell Sam how good it feels. Instruct him what it’s like to fuck me like this when I want it.”

Lucifer shook his head and kissed Gabriel desperately. He was too focused on fucking Gabriel, and he was so deep in his headspace that he wasn’t sure he could form the words.

Gabriel moaned into the kiss and pulled back from it after a few short minutes when he couldn’t concentrate on the kiss any longer. Instead he rested his lips against Lucifer’s and breathed their shared air. His free hand slipping down Lucifer’s spine to gently tap against his hole. “Come, Sweetheart.”

Lucifer whimpered and bucked his hips when Gabriel tapped his hole, close to that brink but unable to spill over, even at Gabriel’s gentle command.

Clenching tightly around him Gabriel he hissed to his brother. “You can do it. I want it. Want to feel your come inside me.”

Lucifer drew in a ragged breath, spurred on by his brother’s words as he fucked him harder and faster. “So close, so close, so close,” he panted against Gabriel’s lips, sounding absolutely desperate.

The hand that’d been resting on Lucifer’s neck caressed its way down where Gabriel could rub quick circles around Lucifer’s oil gland at the base of his wing. Gabriel kept up a litany of soft praise and encouragement as his fingers worked.

Lucifer lasted a few more thrusts before he sobbed into Gabriel’s collarbone as he came and came hard, flooding Gabriel’s insides with his hot release, fucking him through his own orgasm.

Gabriel’s legs clamped down against Lucifer’s shoulders as he shut his eyes to think of anything other than coming right there and then when he felt his brother swell inside him. “Keep going, Sweetheart. Don’t go soft on me yet.” Gabriel finally opened his eyes and scratched his fingertips through Lucifer’s short hair. “Suck me off but don’t pull out.”

Lucifer whimpered, overstimulated but already hardening again at his brother’s words. Slowly, he slid Gabriel’s legs off of his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. He sat up roughly, seating Gabriel on his lap and licking his lips slightly. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and began sucking Gabriel as he rocked his hips up into him. He stretched his legs wide, giving him a better angle.

“Sweet Christ!” The archangel blasphemed as he dug his fingers into Lucifer’s shoulders for purchase. He went pliant in his brother’s arms and allowed him to suck and lick at his cock until he was trembling with the need for release. “No...spilling.” Gabriel gasped right before the pressure that’d been building low in his groin erupted in wave after wave of pleasure that reverberated through their bond. His come shooting hard and thick across Lucifer’s tongue as Gabriel wailed out his name.

Lucifer drank down his brother’s release needily, lapping at his cock until Gabriel stilled in his arms. Swallowing the little bit left in his mouth, he shakily pulled off of Gabriel’s cock and stretched before collapsing backwards onto the bed, toes and fingers twitching.

Gabriel panted happily with a dopey smile on his face for a moment. When he’d recovered enough of his own senses, he sat up and felt Lucifer’s cock still hard inside him. Gabriel gently dismounted and crawled out of the nest, dropping random kisses to Lucifer’s chest and neck as he went. Standing beside the bed, Gabriel gripped the base of Lucifer’s cock once more. “You did so good, Sweetheart. Can you come again for me? Because if you can I have a special position for you to do it in.” Gabriel murmured to his brother as he threw a glance at Sam. The hunter had remained seated the entire time but looked thoroughly wrecked from what he’d witnessed.

Lucifer whined and nodded. “Uh huh, can try.” he whimpered, rocking his hips up to seek friction in Gabriel’s hand.

Withdrawing his hand and helping Lucifer to stand, Gabriel guided him over to Sam. Gabriel pressed himself to Lucifer’s side and dropped a kiss to his shoulder. “Sammy was a good boy so I want to give him a treat. He’s going to tilt that pretty face up and you’re going to come all over it.”

Lucifer whimpered and nodded. “‘Kay.” he murmured. He could barely support himself, so he used the arm nearest to Gabriel to brace himself against the nearest wall, using his other hand to stroke his cock hard and fast.

Sam looked up at the two angels, tilting his head back as Gabriel instructed, but kept his eyes trained on Lucifer. The eldest archangel looked so relaxed, so peaceful, even though his hand was flying over his dick. The blue grey eyes were far off, his cheeks were flushed pink with arousal, and he just _looked_ better than he had in a couple of months. He felt even guiltier, knowing that Lucifer probably needed a softer hand, a softer approach than he had been giving, probably since before the Siren hunt. He knew now how guilty Lucifer had felt.

_Oh God,_ he thought. _Did I make everything worse for him?_ Anguish coursed through the hunter, knowing that he had hurt Lucifer deeply, and knowing he was going to spend the rest of his days making up the abuse and neglect he had given to his mate. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he focused on Lucifer stroking himself to a second orgasm.

Gabriel sensing the turmoil in his human mate’s mind, reached out and brushed a thumb against his cheek. “You both look so breathtaking together.” He murmured as he pressed a series of open mouthed kisses along Lucifer’s shoulder and bicep. “And individually… beautiful.”

Lucifer shuddered with each kiss, twisting his wrist and digging his thumb into the slit as he got himself to the brink.

Sam leaned into Gabriel’s hand, feeling comforted for the moment as he watched Lucifer.

Standing up on his toes to make up for the slight difference in their height, Gabriel whispered in Lucifer’s ear. “Are you close, Sweetheart? Do you need more?”

“Yes, please, Gabriel.” Lucifer whimpered.

“Sam’s going to lick you then. Just a little.” Gabriel turned his gaze to Sam and gently guided his face forward. “Go ahead, Sammy. Just little kitten licks to that special spot of his below the head. No sucking.”

Sam opened his mouth and tentatively ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of Lucifer’s glans. He wasn’t sure if the angel would push him away.

Lucifer gasped and nearly fell to his knees with the stimulation, pushed to the brink that much quicker. “Please, please, please,” he begged.

Emboldened by Lucifer’s pleas, Sam flattened out his tongue and licked over the spot repeatedly, his eyes never leaving the eldest angel’s face while he made a desperate sounding whimper of his own.

Lucifer came a second time, just as Sam’s tongue barely flicked his slit and he let out a low whimper as he came  again. It was shorter than before, and he started to fall to the floor, no longer able to support his own weight.

Gabriel quickly caught Lucifer and scooped him up in his arms. Kissing along his cheek and temple, he murmured to him while carrying him to the bed. “You did so good, sweetheart. That was beautiful just like you.” Laying him under the covers, Gabriel tucked the blankets around him. “I’ll be right back. You just lay there and enjoy your floaty self. Okay?”

Lucifer nodded and closed his eyes, resting in the nest comfortably, clutching to his floaty feeling with everything he had.

Gabriel snapped up a warm wash cloth and crouched in front of Sam. “You did good too, Sammy.” he whispered as he wiped the human's face clean. “How do you feel?”

“Guilty.” Sam whispered. “Like the worst fucking husband in the world. I didn’t listen to him, Gabe. I said I was listening but I wasn’t and I took things too far. Way too far.” Tears came unbidden to his eyes.

“You won’t hear any arguments from me about it going too far but I’ve seen the worst husband on the planet and you are far from it.” Gabriel swiped a thumb under Sam’s eye and then leaned in to place a soft kiss to his lips. “But your work isn’t done tonight. Lucifer is going to want your brand of aftercare and when that’s done, you’ll get yours.” Standing he held out his hand to Sam to help him up.

Sam stood up and took a deep breath. “Alright,” he said, glancing at Lucifer, still looking oh so peaceful in the nest. He ached to hold the angel in his arms, soothe him through getting out of his headspace, but how could Lucifer even _want him_ nearby, much less holding him, after everything he did to him?

Gabriel tugged on Sam’s hand to get his attention when he picked up on the stray thoughts running through Sam’s head. “He loves you. I love you. We want you in that nest where you belong.”

“You can love someone and not want them near you ever again,” Sam murmured.

“Then you don’t know either of us nearly as well as you think you do.” Gabriel stepped into Sam’s personal space and tipped the hunter’s chin down so that the hunter would meet his gaze. “But I will tell you that if you hadn’t seen the error of what was done after tonight and the jealousy bullshit continued...well, let’s just say we’d have a very upset Heylel and Mary come morning. So I want you to go and hold him. Tell him you love him...really love him. And we’ll work on everything else tomorrow. Got it?”

Sam took in a deep breath and nodded. “Sure.” he whispered. Pulling away from Gabriel, he walked over to Lucifer and slid into the nest in front of him. “Hey, baby,” he whispered tenderly, wrapping his arms around the angel and pulling him close.

Lucifer made a grumble at being moved, but he allowed it, finding Sam’s heart and resting his ear over it. He closed his eyes and remained in the floaty headspace, perfectly content to remain there.

Gabriel unsure of where to start exactly, remained true to his word and sat down behind Lucifer and dropped a kiss to his shoulder while holding a glass of water left on the nightstand from that morning. “Time for a little water, Heylel.”

Lucifer sighed and shook his head, nosing into Sam’s strong chest.

Rolling his eyes where Lucifer couldn’t see him, Gabriel nudged his brother’s shoulder. “One sip and you can cuddle the goo right out of Sam.”

Lucifer shook his head again, not wanting to move. He was comfortable, he was warm, he was safe. Everything he ever wanted.

“Come on, Baby. You played hard and have got to be thirsty.” Sam murmured as he ran his hand over Lucifer’s back. “Please?”

Lucifer hummed lazily and lifted his head a little to reluctantly accept the water.

Gabriel fed him a sip and passed the glass to Sam who drained it dry and sat it on the nightstand behind him. Gabriel laid down behind his brother and wrapped his arm around his waist. “How you feeling, Sweetheart?”

“Floaty. Comfy. Warm. Safe.” Lucifer punctuated the last statement with a soft little sigh and snuggled closer to Sam and Gabriel.

“Then you just float along and have a nice nap. We’ll be here when you wake up.” Gabriel looked over his brother’s shoulder at Sam and gave him a small smile. “Right, Sammy?”

Sam nodded his agreement and pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead. “Whatever you need, Heylel.”

Lucifer gave a quiet little hum and fell asleep.

He woke up a couple hours later, groaning softly. He shifted, attempting to flap his wings but found them still in their bindings. “Ngh,” he mumbled.

Gabriel lifted his head off the pillow with a drowsy inquisitive sound. “What’s wrong, Heylel?”

“Wings feel heavy,” Lucifer murmured. “Is there peanut butter on my wings?”

Blinking the sleep from his eyes Gabriel looked at Lucifer’s wings and snorted in amusement at his own forgetfulness. “Sorry, Sweetheart. It’s not peanut butter but I’ll fix it.” The younger angel quickly undid the clasps and slipped the straps from Lucifer’s wings and dropped them beside the bed. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” Lucifer said sleepily, going back to rest his head over Sam’s heart, being mindful not to wake him.

“Luci, are you awake enough for a question?” Gabriel whispered as he propped himself up on his elbow.

Lucifer gave an affirmative sort of answer.

“Did I..Did I do a good job?” Gabriel asked. Ever since they’d crawled into the nest he’d had this feeling that he’d not been what Lucifer really needed. He knew that orgasms didn’t always mean satisfaction.

Lucifer nodded. He carefully turned over and nuzzled into Gabriel. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Needed that. Needed _you._ Needed everything.”

“Good.” Gabriel sighed as he curled up around Lucifer. “I wasn’t sure because of the way I went about it.”

“Needed it.” Lucifer repeated, burrowing himself into Gabriel’s chest.

“Okay, I’ll stop worrying about it then.” Gabriel said even as the coil of concern grew deep inside him. Not just for Lucifer, but for him and Sam too. They had so much to work on and some days he wished that he could see into the future. That way he would know beyond a doubt that the three of them would be alright.

Lucifer nosed into Gabriel’s neck and gave another sleepy sigh, but he was awake now, and almost completely out of his subspace mentality.

Sam woke with a sharp inhale and scratched at his chest through the shirt he still wore. Feeling the absence of Lucifer’s weight on his chest, he tilted his head and saw the two angels curled up with each other. The sight of them taking comfort in each other caused the guilt inside him to twist. Swallowing down the urge to slip away, he turned to his side instead. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, turning over and snuggling into Sam again.  

“Are you sure? Because I can go get you whatever you need.” The human offered with a near desperate tone to his voice.

“Just need you.” Lucifer mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and his legs around his waist.

Sam wound his arms around Lucifer and held him close. Burying his face into the curve of his neck and taking slow measured breaths.

Gabriel sat up against the headboard and watched Sam with concern. The human’s mood while understandably changing but seemed to be doing so quickly in Lucifer’s presence. Steeling himself for a conversation he’d hoped they’d have later, he laid a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Heylel. Sam. We need to talk.”

Lucifer shrugged Gabriel's hand off. “Now?” he mumbled

**“Look at him, Heylel. Really look at him. Decisions need to be made now.”** Gabriel said.

Lucifer looked up at Sam and sighed softly. “Babe?” he asked quietly. “What do you need?”

“Nothing.” Sam whispered in denial.

“Don't.” Lucifer shook his head. “Please don't lie to me about this.”

Sam swallowed thickly and slowly pulled away from Lucifer to sit on the edge of the bed with his back to the angels. “It’s true. All I need is you and Gabriel. The way we were before, but I can’t turn back the clock and take back how I’ve acted.”

Lucifer crawled over and sat behind Sam, wrapping arms and legs around the hunter. “I forgave you, Sam.” he whispered. “I forgave you every time and I don't go back on that.”

“But not Gabriel.” Sam said as he dropped his head down to hang between his shoulders. “And now that I understand, I can’t forgive myself.”

“Why?” Lucifer asked gently, placing a soft kiss on the back of Sam's neck

“Because it proved that I’m not...good. Not even worth the effort of forgiveness if I can be so blind to your needs all because I couldn’t control my jealousy.” Sam said, his voice so low it could barely be heard.

“That is the largest crock of shit I’ve heard since the Spanish Inquisition.” Gabriel added from behind them.

Lucifer sighed and hugged Sam close, rocking him gently as he thought. “Remember when I hadn’t gone down in six months and lashed out at everyone? Severely? To the point I nearly killed Gabriel via washing machine?” he asked gently. “Would you say I was blind to not only my needs, but to everyone else’s needs?”

“Including the washing machine’s.” Gabriel said as he stood and slipped on a pair of jeans. He rounded the nest and crouched down in front of Sam.

Sam avoided his mate’s gaze and shook his head. “That was different.”

“How?” Lucifer prodded. “I ignored the needs of myself and my mates. I was being selfish. When I finally saw the error of my ways, I did it because I _needed_ it. I didn’t do it because I felt like I deserved it. In fact, I half expected the both of you to _not_ make me go down.” He kissed Sam’s cheek. “Moreover, I was taking anger and frustration out on essentially everyone and verbally abusing them. How do you think I felt?”  

Sam looked at his hand where he spun his wedding ring on his finger, unsure of what he should do. “Like shit.” he answered simply.

“Exactly,” Lucifer said gently. “Sam, I understand where you came from with everything. I really, honestly do. And I don’t hate you or love you any less for it.” He splayed his hand over Sam’s heart, just as Sam had done many times to him. “You’re my mate. My other half.”

Gabriel laid his hand over both of Sam’s, stilling his fidgeting. “I don’t hate you either, Sam. I’m irritated and pissed because it scared me. I know how to deal with a grump like Lucifer because he’s predictable to a point. But you managed to surprise me with something I couldn’t or wouldn’t see. And Luci has his math all wrong. You’re a third of our whole. Without you...I don’t want to contemplate what that’d be like but I know it wouldn’t be good.”

Sam turned his hand and clutched at Gabriel’s, dragging it toward his chest to lay over Lucifer’s. He took a deep breath that entered his lungs in a staccato rhythm and stayed silent.

“Let me ask you something, Sam,” Lucifer murmured softly. “Since I talked to you about Dean and I being nothing more than friends and brothers, have you been less jealous of that and have just remained jealous of the fact that we had sex?”

Sam thought about it and he realized over the past month that it wasn’t the sex or that it’d been with Dean, although that part did sting him a bit. It was because he felt forgotten and dismissed. He and Gabriel. He voiced this last part of the revelation about the situation and glanced over his shoulder. “You could have come for me. Just because I’ve semi-retired from hunting doesn’t mean I could’ve helped with that. But instead you and Dean just decide it’s best to screw each other as bait.”

Lucifer brushed Sam’s hair away from his face. “We didn’t have the time.” he said gently. “We needed a rather aggressive approach. This Siren killed its victims _while_ having sex with them, instead of driving them to a murder-suicide. We found a matchbook belonging to our hotel. It was Dean’s idea. I tried to contact you _first._ I couldn’t reach you. I nearly gave myself a concussion trying to do so. I contacted Gabriel then. I described it as an ethical and moral dilemma. I had Dean get ahold of Castiel for _Castiel’s_ permission.” He tilted Sam’s face towards him. “If I could, baby, I would’ve flown you halfway across the country and sent Dean away while we took care of it. But we didn’t. We knew how important Mary getting ready for kindergarten was to you. The Siren could have recognized you. And what if you were there, and the Siren turned into Gabriel? Could you handle killing it while it was in that form?”

Sam’s eyes flicked up to Gabriel and he imagined himself shoving a blood soaked knife into the angel’s chest and clamped his eyes tightly shut to fight off the nausea it invoked inside him. “No.” he says quietly.  

“That is why.” Lucifer whispered. “If there was another way, another just as aggressive way, one that didn’t cause all of this, I would’ve chosen it. And you _know_ that. Would I ever willingly hurt you like that for _any_ reason unless lives were at stake?”

“I’m sorry.” Sam’s voice came out small and childlike, giving a glimpse of the boy he once was.

“It’s alright, my little human,” Lucifer said tenderly. He drew back from Sam a little bit to lift him up and place him sideways on his lap. “I forgive you. For everything.” He kissed Sam’s forehead tenderly and rocked him. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, Heylel.” Sam whispered as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck and hugged him tight.

Gabriel snorted and looked at pair of them with a half smile. “I must be chopped liver today.”

Sam sniffled and huffed out a short, mirthless laugh. “No, you’re just the mean Dom who didn’t let me come.”

“Be glad I didn’t spank your butt instead.” Gabriel said as he sat beside Lucifer and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Although you might still benefit from one.”

Lucifer smiled gently and held Sam close. “We’ll help you, with whatever you need. Just like you do for me.” he said. “Because that’s what mates do.”

“Can we...start over?” Sam asked quietly as he pulled back to look at Lucifer. “I’ll stop being an ass and you’ll call me out on it?”

Lucifer smiled tenderly and kissed Sam’s nose. “Not from the very beginning, but yes, you can stop being an ass, and if you are, I’ll just spank you.” He rubbed his nose along the hunter’s. “Sound good?”

Sam nodded and rubbed his hand roughly over his eyes to prevent the tears he felt there from falling. “Sounds good.”

“Good. Now that we all agree to not be assholes, one of us should get dressed and go get Mary from school.” Gabriel said as he looked at his mates. “And for the record I did it the last two days.”

Sam looked down at himself and shrugged. “I’m dressed already. So I’ll go.”

Lucifer nodded and kissed Sam sweetly. “Thank you, baby.” he whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Sam said after he’d returned the kiss. Standing up, he straightened his shirt and gave Lucifer and Gabriel a little smile. “Besides, Mary’s teacher thinks I’m cute. I might as well make her day by showing up in a suit shirt.”

Lucifer chuckled and laid back down on the bed. “Mary’s teacher knows you’re married, right?” he teased.

“She should.” Gabriel said. “After the last time he and I went to pick Mary up. Mr. Winchester was being appropriately affectionate with me on school grounds.”

“Yes, she knows.” Sam said as he pulled on a pair of shoes. “She is too. Doesn’t stop her from checking me out.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Alright, have fun,” he said.

“Nah.” Sam said as he approached the bed and bent down and kissed Lucifer’s cheek, then Gabriel’s. “No fun teasing teachers without you guys there. So I’ll be home shortly with a hyperactive five year old. Don’t play with each other too much while I’m gone.”

“We won’t. I’m still trying to wind down from earlier,” Lucifer admitted.

“And it’s not exactly comfortable to sit at the moment.” Gabriel nudged his brother playfully. “Someone takes instructions very well.”

Lucifer blushed and leaned back in bed. “Hush,” he mumbled.

“Maybe next time we’ll see how well I take instructions.” Sam said lowly to them before winking and walking out of the room with keys jingling from his fingers.

Gabriel blinked at the retreating frame of their mate and turned a slow grin to Lucifer. “Now that would be something.”

Lucifer groaned. “No more sexy talk. You broke my dick.”

“Good thing I’m an angel then.” Gabriel said as he straddled Lucifer’s lap and smirked. “We perform healing miracles.”


End file.
